gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:New York New York/@comment-8451018-20140405003537
Bon, quelques mots parce que… quand même. ;-) J'ai adoré. Vraiment. Alors, vous allez me dire : "Tu vas pas nous la faire à l'envers, Billie : tu dis ça juste pour Klaine, silly fangirl que tu es." Certes. Mais pas que. Cet épisode était vraiment bon. Il était frais, léger, moderne. Il sentais bon le neuf. Enfin, j'ai eu l'impression de voir leur vie de jeunes adultes commencer vraiment. C'était une bouffée d'air frais. Tout ce que j'attendais depuis le 3x22. Je ne renie rien de ce qui s'est passé entre temps bien sûr mais, là, je vous avoue que j'ai exulté. Et je sens que je vais aimer cette petite bande. Parce que la micro-scène de dîner à l'appart HummelBerry autour des cupcakes aux jolies couleurs était pile ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Amitié, complicité et bonne humeur. Je suis impatiente de voir Santana (et Brittany !) les rejoindre. Ils sont jeunes, amis, talentueux et passionnés dans la ville des rêveurs. Juste parfait. J'ai adoré le choix des chansons et les covers. Mais surtout, j'ai trouvé, comme ça a déjà été souligné, que les SL étaient abouties. Moins de personnages, ce qui fait qu'on resserre autour d'un petit groupe et ça marche. Et surtout, on retrouve l'amitié du Glee Club d'avant. Celle qui m'a manquée pendant toute la saison 4 et que je ne retrouvais qu'avec Blam à Lima. Et, là, c'est l'amitié qui a évoluée en plus adulte. Priceless. Mais je m'éparpille. Cet épisode était drôle. Vraiment, j'ai bien ri pour plein de petits trucs : cela va du déjà-célèbre "Taxi ! Hey ! Taxi, hey !", à Sam et ses bandes jaunes ("Someone dies ?") en passant par l'attaque au spray-poivre et Rachel qui se cache dans son manteau, BED BUGS ! Sodastream and his bubbles et plein de petites choses comme ça. On sent que RIB ont voulu marquer le coup avec ce virage NY. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Concernant, les intrigues maintenant, je les ai toutes aimées. Rachel et sa limo (pardon sa car town) qui lui monte à la tête face à Artie et son insécurité dans le métro. Ça s'équilibre parfaitement. L'amitié Artchel est carrément cool. Lui aussi cherche sa place dans cette ville immense et rapide. J'aime surtout la façon dont il a ramené notre diva sur terre et le deal qu'ils font. Parlons un peu de Sam maintenant… Le fâcheux, le squatteur, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, le nouveau cockblocker (après Mercedes et Tina, oui... je vais commencer une liste). Ça déprime sévère dites donc. Mais, NightBird veille au grain : un coup de boost du bestie, une super coupe de cheveux et c'est reparti. Bye le dirty hippie. Voici Sexy Back (♫). Et heureusement qu'il n'accepte pas d'habiter avec ces drogués-aux-pilules-de-pseudo-mannequins. O_o D'ailleurs, la tête de Blaine quand il pensait que Sam partait était vraiment choudoudou. Blam powaa. (Only friendship pour moi, hein ?) Mercedes, c'est un personnage auquel je n'ai jamais spécialement accroché, mais, là je sais pas, je crois que je deviens sentimentale, mais j'ai limite sauté de joie quand je l'ai vue arriver. Samcedes, je ne les ai jamais shippés mais je les ai trouvés drôlement mignons dans l'appart'. Donc, en fait, ça ne me dérangerait pas si (quand, plutôt) ce couple revenait. Surtout quand on se souvient comment Sam a bataillé dur pour la conquérir en S3. Affaire à suivre donc. Mercy, Blaine et Sam d'un côté et Rachel, Kurt, Santana de l'autre. Artie est ailleurs apparemment. Je trouve ça très sain et équilibré. Je plussoie fortement. En plus, il y a des portes chez Mercy. Des portes. Hallelujah. Pauvre Elliott ! Il doit en avoir marre de voir débarquer chez lui toutes les drama-queens et autres Psycho (calm down !) en provenance de Lima. XD J'adore son flegme, son abnégation. Et même, soyons franche, je l'adore tout court. Ce personnage est génial. Son amitié avec Kurt et le reste de la bande est top. Par principe, je suis contre les guests permanents. Mais, mais… please reste pour toujours Elliott ! Crap, il m'a eu. Et d'ailleurs, jealous!Blaine : me gusta. Et vive les guitars-pillows ! ;-) Et le cameo de Glitter Rock Vampire, j'ai vu Darren et Adam en train de se marrer et non plus Blaine et Elliott. =P Alors là oui, Blaine est un gros relou. Le pire relou du monde même. Blaine aka, la personne avec laquelle il est impossible de vivre. Au cours de mime, c'est le pire. Et c'est là que Kurt s'en rend compte d'ailleurs. Mais, et c'est toujours son gros défaut, il veut trop bien faire et il ne voit pas qu'au final, il saoule tout le monde. Lui aussi doit trouver ses marques et il s'y prend comme un pied. C'est la discussion avec Elliott qui clarifie tout. Ils ont été séparés trop longtemps. Ils ne peuvent pas tout reprendre dans un claquement de doigts. Et je vois là, du méta-discours pour klainers. On voudrait tout, tout de suite. Patience. Ces apparts différents, c'est une très bonne idée. Blaine va pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa folie auprès de son Sam acquis à sa cause, tout en profitant de son fiancé à doses raisonnables. C'est une chance. =) Maintenant, et j'ai gardé ça pour la fin : paragraphe Klaine. Vous êtes prévenus. Haters to the left. Donc, too much feels. Mon ship. Mon OTP. Du screetime. Une SL. Un kliss et de la sensualité. C'était parfait. Comme dirait Beyonce, "God is real". J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude d'avoir Klaine réunis dans la même ville, dans la même pièce, Klaine proches à se toucher que… boum ! *-* Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé rêver dans le contexte de la série en elle-même. Cet épisode était une vraie fanfic Klaine. Nuff said. Parenthèse : Vous vous rendez compte qu'un jeune couple gay est vu sur des millions (si, si 2 millions, c'est quand même des millionS) de postes de télé en train de vivre normalement ? Tout ça à la barbe de tous les réacs et du Conseil Audiovisuel des Parents ou je ne sais quelle organisation puritaine. Rien que pour ça, sans shipper Klaine, on peut se réjouir. Sinon, tout le début, j'ai adoré bien sûr, c'était adorable à en mourir. Mais, moi, j'adore le drama. Mais genre, vraiment. Donc, j'ai aimé la dispute Klaine. Surtout quand on sait qu'une dispute est en toujours pairing avec une réconciliation. Et, mes amis, une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, quoi de mieux, franchement ? =P Et la discussion Klaine. Aww, my feels. L'une de leurs plus belles scènes. Elle m'a brisée le cœur et l'a aussitôt reconstruit. Enfin, une vraie conversation. Domestic!Klaine, c'est cool mais ça attendra. Là, dire qu'ils viennent de partager quelques mois de You Make Me Feel So Young au quotidien, ça, ça me va. Et puis, hot damn, vive les adult-conversations et la façon don’t elles se finissent. Ah oui, le "protecting something that is very precious to me. You know that, right ?". Cette phrase est terriblement importante quand on a compris Kurt et je la chérie comme une corne de licorne. Surtout accompagnée par ce regard de Kurt. Chris est vraiment un acteur génial (si certains doutaient de la légitimité de son Golden Globe… voilà). Cette scène est parfaite de justesse. Thanks Glee. Voilà. J'ai battu mon record, là je crois (pardon !). Pour, au final, ne pas dire grand-chose. Juste que j'ai adoré. Je suis d'excellente humeur. Limite euphorique. J'adore New York !!! ^^' L'épisode prochain risque de me calmer direct, par contre. Je souffre déjà dans mon corps en pensant à Kurt…